


A Red Ribboned Box

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Secret (not so secret?) Admirer, This is kind of an AU?, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: A pleasant surprise was left on Sora's desk for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Red Ribboned Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zweishire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweishire/gifts).



> This was a Valentine's gift for my valentine Fuzu <3 Soriku is too cute and I had a lot of fun writing this for them~ 
> 
> Please excuse any errors or typos!

"Huh?" 

The sound of Sora's bag dropping unceremoniously to the ground echoed through the class room as he approached his desk, his head tilting slightly. It was a few minutes before their lunch period ended and people were slowly trickling in after him talking about this or that, but he was too focused on the white box on his desk to hear anything. He looked at it in confusion, wondering who left their stuff on his desk. Stepping closer, he nearly shouted to ask whose it was until he saw his name neatly printed on the white box. 

His face began to burn as red as the ribbon that was tied into a neat bow around the box. He knew what day it was but never in a million years did he think that he would get left something-- especially not something that seemed to almost be sat proudly on display right on his desk. Glancing around, Sora picked it up but his inspection was interrupted by two hands landing on his shoulders. The person behind him started to shake him and Sora let out a little noise as he tried to swat at the only person that it could be. 

“No way Sora! You got a Valentine? That looks homemade too, what girl gave you that!?” Tidus’ voice was loud and Sora felt his face burn brighter as a few of his classmates looked over and started to giggle. He briefly met eyes with Kairi who was looking on interest, a coy smile on her face and Sora felt his cheeks burn a brighter red as he glanced away. 

“Tidus leave him alone!” Selphie appeared and snatched the box out of Sora’s hand, turning it over to look at it. He barely had time to react before she dropped it back into his hands. “Huh, they didn’t really make it anything special did they?” 

“Hey--!” Sora said, clutching the box to his chest. The outburst surprised him, but it didn’t seem fair to criticize a gift so he huffed at them and sat in his seat. “It’s good enough for me-- Now can I look at it? Jeez, you guys.” 

Selphie rolled her eyes and moved back to Kairi where they sat in the front, their heads bending together to whisper. Thankfully, Tidus’ attention wandered to whatever team was practicing whatever sport outside. This gave Sora the chance to examine the gift and he moved to pull at the ribbon-- 

“Okay class, settle down. Get your workbook out and--” 

Sora sighed and reluctantly stashed the box into his bag. He would just have to look at it later, but as the lesson went on he couldn’t really pay attention as he thought about the box. Every time he visualized his name, so neatly printed, on the box, his cheeks got warm and he just hoped no one was looking. 

When the final bell rang, Sora was the first out the door. A part of him wanted to stay and chat with Kairi as they usually did, but he was sure she’d understand his excitement. Sora hurried out of the school, the box feeling like a thousand pounds in his bag as he hurried to an area he knew he wouldn’t be bothered. Climbing his way onto a low wall, Sora plunked down and dug in his bag to grab out the box. His eyes lingered on his name and his lips parted slightly as his heart started to thud. 

It was his first romantic Valentine and his stomach was doing flip flops. It was a weird feeling but Sora welcomed the little nervous high that he was experiencing. Running his fingers over the edge of the box, Sora let himself bask in the warmth that thought of similar motions having been taken when the box had been put together. A little laugh escaped him and he had to bite his lip to keep from smiling too much. 

After composing himself, his excitement and curiosity got to be too much so very carefully Sora pulled at the ribbon until it came off. Letting it pool in his lap, Sora lifted the lid of the box and smiled wide at the misshapen cookies and chocolates he saw in it. He set the box on his lap and lifted a cookie up, some of the crystalline sugar that decorated it dusting the rest of the candies as he took a bite. 

Chewing, Sora let his mind drift, his thoughts going to the prep and the love that was poured into the cookie. The fact that so much time would be taken for him-- 

“Sora,” His voice called out to him and again warmth flooded Sora’s cheeks as he glanced to Riku, a bright smile breaking out on his face. He felt his heart do flip flops as he nervously licked his lips and tried to straighten up. 

“Did you really have to make it so hard to find you?” Riku paused a few feet away from him, the humor in his voice not helping the way that Sora’s heart was thudding. Sora watched as Riku set his bag down, his arms crossing as he gave him a little tut and head shake. 

“Sorry Riku, I just wanted to enjoy these. Did you really have to leave it on my desk? Tidus was being a butt--” Sora’s sentence was cut off by Riku moving closer to him and his heart stopped at the sly smile on his face that told him that was probably what he had intended whenever he had left the box on his desk. What a jerk. 

“Riku!” Sora laughed, leaning towards Riku as he held out the cookie he had bitten. As Riku stepped even closer to take a bite, Sora felt his heart soar as the world fell away from around them to just be him and Riku sharing their first official Valentines together. 

* * *

“So who do you think that Valentine was from?” 

Kairi hummed in thought at Selphie’s question, pretending not to know anything. After all, it was her secret joy to know how much Riku had agonized over making the treats for Sora. She couldn’t wait to tell him Sora’s reaction to the box, she lived to see the way he turned red any time she let him know how much Sora loved the little ways that Riku showed his affection. 

“Dunno,” Kairi said with a shrug, earning herself a protest from Selphie. No, she thought, Selphie didn’t need to know about this. After all, they needed to explore their new relationship all their own. 

As Selphie badgered her for more information, Kairi happened to notice two familiar figures that were _very_ close to one and other down the path she would normally take to her house. A soft smile settled on her lips, hoping that Riku would enjoy the taste of his own cookies. Especially coming off of Sora’s lips. 

“C’mon Selphie, let’s go see what the boys are all up to! I bet Tidus still doesn’t know you gave him those chocolates~” Kairi giggled at her friend’s sputtering, dragging her away so that Sora and Riku can enjoy their moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)


End file.
